Mirrored Reflections
by Dhot
Summary: Set after Graduation Roswell. The pod squad and gang leave behind Roswell and all of its complications. They move on to Smallville where they think they can set up a home. Little do they know, that Smallville is more complicated than Roswell had ever been
1. Chapter 1

Smallville/Roswell Crossover

Pairings: Max/Liz, Maria/Micheal… well you'll see…

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Smallville and Roswell. 'Nuff said.

Summary: Set after Graduation (Roswell). The pod squad and gang leave behind Roswell and all of its complications. They move on to Smallville where they think they can set up a home. Little do they know, that Smallville is more complicated than Roswell had ever been. What happens when the Pod Squad meet Clark Kent?

"I know you miss him, Isabel, but it's time to move on. You both decided to let this relationship go," Liz said, as Isabel sighed.

"I know Liz, it's just that, at that time, I really loved Jesse. I miss loving someone. I miss being loved back," Isabel explained. "Don't worry, Issie, everything will be just fine," Liz comforted.

"Yeah, Let's hope that Smallville allows all of us to get on with our lives," Isabel said. "What are my two favorite people talking about?" Max asked, as he stepped into the van.

"Nothing actually. Just wondering about Smallville," Liz replied.

"Hey, don't worry, I've got everything in order. Michael managed to rent a farmhouse, at least we'll have a roof over our heads for some time," Max said.

"That's where our money went?" Liz inquired. Max nodded and sighed. "We'd probably have to find work once we reach there, we only managed to pay two months' worth of rent," Max told them. "Don't worry, Max. We'll figure something out," Isabel reassured.

"Clark, will you help me with this, son?" Jonathan Kent asked his son.

"Dad! You just recovered from surgery! Leave the hard work to me!" Clark implored.

"A farmer never rests, Clark. That's something to know," Jonathan said as he smiled. Clark shook his head and returned the smile. He was about to comment on the weather when he saw a green van turning into the lane, towards the house where Lana used to live.

"Hey Dad, I didn't know we had neighbors," Clark said. Jonathan looked at them and said, "Probably some people from the city," he said as he saw a group of young teenagers descend from the van. "Yeah," Clark echoed but had a nagging feeling at the back of his mind.

"Finally! A solid base!" Maria exclaimed as she got down from the van. "It's beautiful, Micheal!" Liz exclaimed.

"Yeah well, I try," Michael replied, putting on a hard exterior. "Looks like we have farmers as neighbours," Isabel noticed as she looked across the farm.

"Perhaps, let's go in. I wanna check it out!" Kyle said, enthusiasm overpowering him. Isabel did not move from her place and instead continued to stare at the house opposite theirs.

"The Kents live there," Max explained. "I don't know how many people they have in the house but they farm and herd cows for a living," he continued.

"Well, I'm glad I don't herd cows!" Isabel exclaimed, eliciting a bout of laughter from Maria. Isabel was the last to enter their new home as she surveyed their neighbour's house.

Somehow, she had a feeling that all was not as it seemed but did not want to cause unnecessary worry to the gang. She turned around and entered the house, leaving her concern buried, at least for another few more days.

"Hi, We're looking for the manager," Maria asked a beautiful teenager, with long jet-black hair. "I'm the manager. Is there any problem?" the girl asked.

"Oh no, we are looking for work," Maria asked. The girl smiled and introduced herself. "I'm Lana and there is work available. We're short-handed at the moment," she explained.

"Do the two of you have any work experience?" Lana asked. "We worked as waitresses before," Liz chipped in.

"Oh, may I ask where?" Lana said.

Liz paused before answering, "In New Mexico." Lana waited for more explanation but none came. "Uhh okay, when can you guys start?" Lana asked. "Now, if you'd like!" Maria said enthusiastically.

Lana smiled widely and said, "How about tomorrow? You must have just arrived. A day's of rest would do just fine." Maria looked surprised. "Thanks!" she said. "Here's two application forms. Don't worry, I just need them for formality's sake," Lana added. They filled it up and gave it back to her.

"Oh! I used to live in that house!" she exclaimed when she noticed the address. "Well, then you should really come visit," Liz said. "Oh, I couldn't even if I wanted to. School has been bombarding us with work but I'll try my best," Lana promised.

"She seems like a nice girl," Liz said, once they were out of the Talon. "Hmm.. looks can be deceiving. We've been deceived before," Maria added. "Yeah, I guess we should really be careful," Liz said. With that, the two girls walked home.

During dinner that night, the gang gathered around the dinner table as their pizza arrived. "It's remarkable," Michael said. "We have two waitresses in our midst and both of them can't cook!" he grumbled.

"Wow, three aliens and none of them can get us food!" Maria said as she glared at Michael. "We have pizza!" Michael said defensively.

"Yeah and I called the pizza guy!" Maria argued. "Can we just eat?" Liz asked, irritated. It was at that time, that the doorbell rang.

Everyone kept quiet and stole glances at each other. Max motioned to Michael and Isabel to follow him. Max opened the door, ready to use his powers but saw a woman who looked vaguely familiar.

"Mrs. Kent!" he said finally. Martha tried to look in discreetly and noticed that they were on the dinner table. "I'm sorry if I interrupted anything," she said. "Oh no, we were just about to start dinner," Isabel reassured.

"Well, I just wanted to bring over this bowl of mashed potatoes. I noticed today morning that there was no adult around and made for all of you some too," she said, in a concerned way.

"Why don't you come in, Mrs. Kent?" Liz asked as she walked up from behind. "Oh no.. It's okay, I just wanted to bring this bowl over, to welcome you'll to the neighbourhood," Martha said, as she smiled sweetly.

"We insist, Mrs. Kent. Please come in," Max said. Martha relented and said, "Well, I'm sure it won't hurt a bit if I'm away from my husband for more than a second," she said. Liz ushered her in as Clark pulled up into the driveway.

He entered his house and called out, "Mom, I'm home!" He waited for his mother's usual exclamation of 'Hi Honey' but was puzzled when that did not come. He went into the shed and called for his father.

"I'm here, son," Jonathan Kent called out. "Hey Dad, where's mom?" Clark asked. "She went over to the neighbour's, bringing a bowl of something," Jonathan said as he grunted with exertion. "What!" Clark exclaimed.

"Dad, I've had a bad feeling about them! Why did mom go over?" he asked frantically. "Relax Clark, they're just a bunch of kids," Jonathan said but soon realized he was talking to himself as Clark super-sped away.

"Please join us for dinner, Mrs. Kent," Maria said politely. "Oh no, that's alright. I already had dinner," she declined just as politely. "Well, you can leave that bowl over here, Mrs. Kent," Isabel said and directed her to the kitchen.

"It's just the way I remember it," Mrs. Kent said as she stepped into the kitchen. "Pardon?" Isabel asked. "I knew the previous owners really well. We always exchanged food and recipes. Those were great times," Martha said, as she reminisced about the old times when Lana and her aunt were still living beside them.

"If you'd like, Mrs. Kent, you can come over and cook with me any time," Isabel smiled. This woman reminded her of her mom a lot. A tear trickled from her eye and Martha was immediately concerned.

"What's wrong, honey?" she asked. Isabel wiped away the tear. "Oh nothing really. I just miss my mother," she said. "Oh you poor honey, where are you from anyway?" Martha asked. "Roswell, New Mexico," Isabel blurted out before she could stop herself.

"You're a long way from home. Why did you leave?" she asked but before Isabel could say anything, the doorbell rang.

Clark super-sped to the next house. He used his X-ray vision to find his mom but there were too many people in the house. Finally he found one whose profile fitted his mother's built.

He noticed the exchange between two people in one part of the house, which he deduced must be the kitchen. "It doesn't look like she's in any danger, but still it wouldn't hurt to get her out of there!" he thought to himself.

He rang the bell and waited for a few seconds before the door was opened. He stared directly at the person, hoping that there would be no confrontation of any sort. He realized that he was staring at the most beautiful face he had ever seen, at least according to him.

He stared stupidly for a while before mentally slapping himself. "Uh, I'm looking for my mom. I'm Clark Kent," he said.

"Oh, hi. Yeah, she's here. Would you like to come in?" the girl asked him. "Oh no, that's ok. We have a sort of family emergency," he answered. "What's happened, honey? It's not your dad, is it?" Mrs. Kent asked, concerned as she came out of the kitchen.

"No, no. It's not serious but we need you over, mom," he replied as smoothly as he could. "Well then, uh.." Mrs. Kent paused as if waiting for her to state her name. "Isabel," she confirmed. "Isabel, I'll see you around. It was really lovely meeting you and your… family," Mrs. Kent said and waved goodbye. Isabel waved back and the door was closed.

The moment Isabel came near the door, she felt a strange sensation coursing through her body, as if she was having a de ja vu attack! She shook her head and opened the door and gasped inwardly.

The guy looked so familiar but she couldn't place where she had seen him before. So she handled him the only way she could, with extreme coolness. When Mrs. Kent left, she shut the door and sat back on her chair at the dinner table. Without so much as a word, she grabbed a pizza and bit into it.

As if on cue, everyone else did the same thing. The silence that reverberated through the house was stifling but no one mentioned anything.

"What's the emergency, honey?" Martha asked. "Nothing mom. I wanted to get you away from those people," Clark replied. "But why?" Martha asked him incredulously. "I just had a bad feeling about them," he replied.

Isabel cried to sleep that night. She did not why or how but she felt this immense sadness in her heart. She felt that if she did not cry, she would just explode. She dreamt about many things, about Roswell, school and her parents. Suddenly she saw the colors; red, blue and yellow.

She was wondering what they were doing in her dreams since they weren't her favourite colours when the scene changed. Instead, she saw a tall, dark-haired with blue eyes in plaid shirts. She was shocked when she finally realized that she saw Clark Kent!

The next morning, Isabel woke up with puffy eyes. She was not able to go back to sleep after that dream. "There is something very weird going on about that Kent guy," Isabel confided in Liz.

"Senior or Junior?" Liz teased. "Liz, I'm serious! And I'm talking about Junior!" Isabel admonished. Liz gave an apologetic look and Isabel continued. "I dreamt about him last night!" she said, as if it was top-secret information.

"So? Lots of girls dream of guys they just met!" Liz replied. "I just know something's wrong, Liz!" she said. _'Or right,'_ she thought to herself.

"Woah, where did that come from?" Isabel muttered. "What?" Liz asked. "Nothing," Isabel said quickly.

"I want to know more. If only I can get a photograph then maybe I might be able to go into his dreams," Isabel said, desperation creeping into her voice. "Wow, this is really important to you huh Iz," Liz said.

She took in Isabel's grave expression and continued, "Well, you're pretty chummy with Mrs. Kent. Maybe you can go over on the pretext of exchanging recipes and get her to show you some photos. Moms just love to show photos. Oh and then you swipe some." Isabel laughed. "Liz, Liz, Liz! What would I do without you and your wonderful brains!" Liz smiled widely and said, "Well, you'd probably still be the most popular girl in school."

"Bless Liz and her brains," Isabel thought while she walked over to the Kent's house. She was holding the bowl that Mrs. Kent had given them last night but the contents were different this time.

She had managed to cook… okay… change uncooked rice into rice balls. _(A/N: I don't know if the aliens' powers are that good, but seriously Isabel does not look like the type of girl who can cook!) _

She rang the bell and waited. She exchanged pleasantries with Mrs. Kent, who ushered her in. 2 hours later, she came out of the house, feeling smug and satisfied.

She had two of Clark Kent's recent pictures in her sweater pocket. Of course, she felt terrible about stealing something, even something as trivial as photos, from Mrs. Kent. She really did like the lady.

'But it's not like I'm not going to put them back. Just need them for a night… or two," she thought to herself. 'Clark Kent, you'd better gather your best dream yet!' Isabel thought to herself.

Suddenly feeling like a teenage schoolgirl, she knew she couldn't wait for nightfall. "Let's see what goes on in Junior Kent's mind!" she smiled.

_A/N: Just thought that it would be interesting to combine the two shows together. :D Please read and review. Any critique is welcome!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I don't own the two shows.. yada yada yada…

_A/N: The story for Smallville is set in Season 3, after the Velocity episode where Jonathan Kent gets a heart attack. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Isabel always had full control of her powers, always, especially when she dream-walked. She used it so often on so many different people that she thought she had honed it well by now.

That wasn't the case when she tried to enter Clark Kent's dream. Oh she entered his dream, all right. It was staying there that was the hardest part. It was as if Clark Kent was trying to block her out somehow.

'_But that's ridiculous,'_ she thought to herself. Finally, she was secure enough in his dreams. What she saw basically confused her. It was simple enough at first. Lana Lang was there. _'Figures,'_ she thought. All of a sudden, she heard Clark shout Lana's name.

She turned around and saw Lana engulfed in what appeared to be a tornado. _'Weird,'_ she muttered. It was what happened next that confused her. Clark Kent just disappeared from his position and instead had ended up at the foot of the tornado.

Isabel did a double take but before she could understand what the scene had meant, the dream changed. It was as if she was surrounded by a void. A void that contained different sets of colours and they rippled against one another, as if fighting for dominance. An explosion of crimson orange erupted in the centre and it slowly wafted to the bottom of the void. A thin black veil enveloped the void and tightened its hold, trapping the colours within it.

The black veil seemed to expand and something burst forth from it. Isabel realized that it was the colours red, blue and yellow. They seemed to amalgamate in synchronized perfection. This must have shocked Clark Kent somehow for he awoke and she was thrown backwards into her own consciousness.

She awoke with a start, startling Liz as well. "Whazzamatter, Iz?" she asked sleepily.

"Nothing, nothing. You go back to sleep, Liz. Just a bad dream," Isabel said.

Liz drifted back to sleep without question. "What are you, Clark Kent?" she asked softly as she stared at his photo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What a weird dream!" Liz exclaimed. "But then, teenage guys can only dream about being a superhero right? I mean, that's how he must have sped towards Lana?" Liz ventured.

Isabel gave it some thought. "You must be right," she said at last. She laughed nervously. "You know me, always finding for something that's not there," she said dismissively.

'_But I know something's afoot. I can just feel it in my bones,'_ she thought to herself.

"Don't forget to return the photographs," Liz called out as she left the room.

"What photographs?" Max asked as he entered the room.

"Oh, nothing really. It's just a small oversight. Mrs. Kent was showing me some photos and they ended up in my bag. Talk about weird," Isabel lied. Max shrugged.

"Iz, I was thinking of getting a job," he said.

"That's good… right?" Isabel asked, confused. "Yes, but… I was thinking of asking the Kents if I could help out at the farm for a fee?" he said.

Isabel laughed. "Oh come on Max. You don't know the first thing about farming!" she said.

Max sighed. "We'll see what happens," he muttered as he left the room.

Isabel's thoughts drifted back to the dream. _'What did it mean?'_ she pondered.

_A/N: Hey guys, please review! Tell me if I should change anything? I did my own editing as I don't really have a beta so if there are any mistakes with the grammar and stuff like that, please tell me as well. Thanks! And I will update soon:D_


End file.
